


Wait for Night

by Dannell Lites Archivist (offpanel_archivist)



Category: Preacher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-21
Updated: 2000-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/Dannell%20Lites%20Archivist
Summary: Another Preacher tale.





	Wait for Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Dannell Lites, who passed away in 2002, with the permission of her family. Posting date approximate.
> 
> \--
> 
> SPIFFY DISCLAIMER THINGIE!
> 
> Ah don't own Jesse Custer or Cassidy or any of the rest of that crew!  
>  DC/Vertigo Comics does! This is a fanfic for entertainment purposes  
>  only and no infringement of copyright is intended so don't sue moi:):)  
>  *eeeppp*
> 
> Rated PG-17 for m/m sex and foul language. If'n such like offends ya'll  
>  then skedaddle:):)
> 
> This one is for KJ because she planted the idea in moi's head and it  
>  wouldn't leave moi alone until Ah wrote it!:):) And to all the members  
>  of the Corner who offered encouragement!

Wait for Dark  
By: Dannell Lites

" ... Children of the Night ... Shut up!"  
George Hamilton as Dracula listening to wolves howling in "Love At First  
Bite"

"Jess, go away! Get the fook outta here! Now." Cassidy rasped.  
"Before it's too late! Yeh don't know ... yeh don't know ... "

Jesse Custer gazed at the shivering, stricken vampire in helpless  
frustration.

"Damn, Cass, I can't leave you like this. You know that. You'll die."

Cassidy's thin hand reached out to grasp the Texan's and Jesse winced at  
the strength in that hand. Gasping for breath, Cassidy groaned low in  
his throat.

"Ah God," the Cassidy moaned, "don't be leaving me. Please, no ..."

Jesse's chest tightened and, helpless to do anything else, he reached  
out and pulled the worn and grubby blanket to cover the trembling Irish  
vampire and ran unsteady fingers through his own curly black hair.  
Christ, he had to do something! But what? What the hell *could* he  
do? He bit his lip in helpless rage.

"This is all your fault, you dumb son of a bitch!" he thought in acid  
fury. "So you better damn well think of something. Quick like. Or  
Cass is fuckin' gonna die. Because *you* forgot to buy gas and got the  
two of you stranded here in the damned middle of the Mohave fuckin'  
Desert. Real smart, ass-hole."

" ... yeh don't know," muttered Cassidy again, "Jess, yeh don't know ...  
"

Jesse lay a hand lightly on Cassidy's brow and almost drew it back in  
shock. Goddamn. His friend was burning up ... as if his body were  
consuming itself in a last ditch effort to sustain itself. Shit, shit,  
shit.

Cassidy threw off Jesse's hand in a panic. "Don't touch me!" he  
hissed. "Yeh don't know," he cried again.

"Don't know *what*, Cass?" Jesse asked in desperation. "Don't know that  
you're a damned vampire? I sure as hell do. Ain't likely to forget  
that, what with traveling mostly at night like we are, tryin' to get  
back home to Texas." Jesse tried to smile. "'Sides, I saw 'Billy the  
Kid Vs. Dracula'. Six times." Cassidy groaned again and if he heard  
the feeble joke Jesse couldn't tell it.

The vampire began to trashed, clutching at the blanket's scant warmth,  
shaking violently now like a leaf in strong, biting wind that blowing  
from out of the cold north. As Jesse watched as Cassidy curled himself  
into a fetal ball, trying to contain the pain of his slowly dying body.  
He stuffed his fist in his mouth to muffles his cries and Jesse paled  
and winced at the piteous sight.

He had to *do* something. He had to! But what? What to do? The  
Preacher bit his lip and, after a moment, his mouth flooded with the  
salty metallic taste of blood and just that plainly, just that simply he  
had his answer to the desperate query. Reaching out, Jesse swept the  
tangled sweat slick ginger colored hair off Cassidy forehead.

"Proinsais?" Jesse asked softly.

It was the first time he had ever called Cassidy by his strange first  
name since he'd learned of it atop the Empire State building that day in  
in New York City. That beginning of their friendship seemed so long  
ago, now. So very much had passed between the two of them since that  
distant time.

Cassidy stirred, weakly. "B-Billy? Where did yeh go? Jaysis, I'm  
sorry, bro. I'm so sorry ... "

"No, buddy, it's me ... Jesse."

He grasped Cassidy's feebly moving hands. They were weak, now. So  
very weak. All their strength leeched from them. Jesse tried to warm  
their bloodless coldness with his own hands and told himself that he was  
not being foolish. He told himself that Cassidy would do the same for  
him. His memory brought back to him himCassisy's lilting Irish tones  
and the feel of that once strong hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever comes, Jesse Custer, I'm with yeh. Yeh, know that, right?"  
Almost unnoticed, Jesse nodded.

"I know that, Cass," he whispered. "Sure as I know anything, I'm sure  
as hell ... I know that."

The path before him was plain. But did he have the guts to walk it?  
Did he trust Cassidy that much? Did he? Gazing down at the man  
shivering and gasping for breath on the dirt floor of the shack that  
sheltered them he remembered Cassidy at Masada ... Masada and a dozen  
other places. He remembered the many glasses of whiskey, good and bad,  
that had passed between them, all the jokes and the laughter, the  
sharing of thoughts and dreams and knew that he *did* trust Cassidy.  
Trusted him with his life. His life ... and more.

Groping in the pocket of his tight jeans, Jesse withdrew the small pen  
knife he kept there and unfolded its thin sharp blade in the gathering  
gloom of their temporary abode. He lay it against his wrist, just at  
the pulse point. The cut he made was deep and red blood flowed forth,  
hot and fragrant. With his free hand he cradled the back of Cassidy's  
head and guided him to the rich wetness, his hearts blood freely  
offered.

The vampire's lips closed over the wound and he began to feed. After a  
few moments, a reviving Cassidy looked up and a tiny fountain of Jesse's  
own blood splattered hotly onto the side of his neck and cheek.

"Jesse ... " Cassidy breathed. "Jaysis, man ... Jaysis ... yeh needn't  
... "

With strengthening hands he pulled Jesse closer and an agile tongue  
began to lick the blood from off Jesse's face and neck. Jesse shivered  
at the touch and closed his eyes. He did not protest when Cassidy  
lowered him gently to the floor and stretched his tall body out beneath  
him, claiming his open mouth for a passionate  
kiss that curled the Texan's toes.

Jesse rode a wave of bliss as Cassidy kissed him. He knew what Cass  
wanted and as the vampires erection rubbed against his thigh, sending  
spears of desire lancing through him, he found that he wanted it, too.  
Warmth flooded him, igniting hot fires in his belly and groin. His lips  
parted and he moaned low and deep in his throat. Cassidy teased the  
muscles of Jesse's broad chest leaving desire in his wake. Jesse  
scarcely noticed when Cassidy ripped away his shirt to ease his way.

"Ah God, Cass ... " Jesse cried. "Ah God ... "

He felt Cassidy's bright smile against the flesh of his neck and he felt  
himself stir then harden. His skin was aflame, it seemed. His back  
arched and he clung to Cassidy tightly; trusting him completely.  
Cassidy's ready fingers unzipped the ministers jeans and slid them  
quickly expertly of his slim hips.

Pulling back onto his knees, Cassidy gently, almost reverently took hold  
of the Texan's penis. Warm breath wafted over the tip and Jesse Custer  
shivered. Cassidy knew that the former minister had never been with a  
man, and forced himself to go slow for Jesse's sake.

Gently, old son, gently, he reminded himself. Yeh'll nought forgive  
yehself did yeh hurt him.

Lightly he rubbed his fingers over the tense flesh beneath his hands and  
waited for his young lover to relax before going any further. Seeing  
that his friend was relaxing, the Irish vampire stroked the long sleek  
muscles of the other man's buttocks smiling when Jesse moaned once  
more. Slowly, he he parted the firm twin globes of Jesse's butt cheeks  
and caressed the tight ring of muscle he found there. Carefully he  
inserted a single finger there, easing it in slowly and smoothly.  
Leaning forward he kissed his lover, beginning to match the movements of  
his finger with his darting, probing tongue.

Soon Jesse was eagerly sucking on his tongue and squeezing his finger in  
pleasure. Easing in another finger beside the first one, Cassidy waited  
for Jesse to tense but he didn't. Instead he gasped, his breath coming  
in small eager moaning pants and, burying his hands in Cassidy's ginger  
colored hair, pushed himself deeper into the pleasure. Never had  
Cassidy had such an eager, trusting lover.

"Yeh like that do yeh, now?" Cassidy whispered to a trembling Jesse and  
was rewarded with yet another moan. Beneath his caressing fingers he  
could feel Jesse's hips rock.

"Pluh - please, Cass ... " he moaned. "Oh Lord God ... "

When Cassidy's lips engulfed him, stroking him with a busy tongue Jesse  
Custer cried out, clinging to Cassidy like a child and lost himself in  
the passion, the togetherness and the feeling of being part of something  
greater than himself.

*This*, he knew, was what The Almighty intended sex to be; not simply  
procreation, the bearing of children. This eternal moment, this  
togetherness against the loneliness of the vast Cosmos. For however  
long it lasted, whether that might be forever or only for that one  
moment it was to be cherished. Jesse was no stranger to the feeling.  
But he'd never expected to experience it with Cassidy. Perhaps it was  
only right, though, this feeling. He had offered Cassidy a part of  
himself with the blood the vampire needed to survive. And this was  
Cassidy's gift in return.

As the desire rose like a tide within him, Jesse Custer thought of Tulip  
O'Hare. Tulip ... lovely Tulip ... so strong and passionate ... long,  
warm Spring nights making love beneath the stars ... 'star gazing' ...  
*she* was the one who taught him what real love could be like. The one  
who'd first made him want more out of sex than just the mechanical  
joining of bodies. She was the one who taught him joy.

"Ah, Tulip, girl," he thought, refusing to dispair, "will ya understand  
this when I tell ya about it? Hope so. Couldn't live with myself if I  
fucked things up with you again. Literally, this time. Lord, Lord ...  
what am I doing?"

Almost as if his thoughts had summoned her from Dallas where she awaited  
his return, Jesse heard Tulip's low, contralto voice husking in his ear,  
just as he had so many, many times before. "How long are you gonna love  
me, Jesse Custer?" she chuckled. "How long?"

"Until the end of the world," he whispered.

His climax took him hard and he gave his joy a loud, strong voice as he  
cried out.

For a long time afterwards they simply lay there nestled like spoons in  
the night, breathing quietly, contentment washing over them in a warm tide.  
It wasn't until Jesse was forced to look away that one of them spoke and  
broke the silence.

"C-Cass? Could you - could you put the glasses back on, please?"

"Right," said Cassidy. And peace returned with the dark sunglasses on  
Cassidy's broad nose. Jesse began to hope, to dream perhaps, that might  
never be forced to leave this place. That the two of them might stay  
here forever. He knew it was foolish. He knew that it as not possible,  
or even desirable. And still he did not fight the feeling. He let it  
fade slowly as the best dreams do. God was still out there somewhere,  
hiding from the mess he'd left behind him when he'd abandoned Heaven and  
Jesse Custer meant to find him and bring him to account. When the  
silence was broken once more, this time it was Cassidy who shattered it.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"'Billy the Kid Vs. Dracula'?"

Jesse could hear a sandy brown eyebrow climbing over the rim of the  
sunglasses much better than he could have seen it with his now blurry,  
unfocused eyes. He nodded sleepily.

"Swear to God. One of my favorites. Right up there with 'The Mexican  
Mud Wrestling Women Vs. The Aztec Mummy' ... " Cassidy smiled and  
watched as Jesse curled into his pillowed arm, tumbling down into  
peaceful slumber.

"Bollicking wanker," he said.

The End

 


End file.
